


A Web of Barbed Wire

by lawfulvictorianx



Series: Dishonored: Flesh & Bone [2]
Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Bisexual Character, F/F, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Character, my guilty ship, unknown ship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-08 18:26:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12259710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawfulvictorianx/pseuds/lawfulvictorianx
Summary: After the events of Dishonored 2, Hypatia and Ashworth are both trying to accept Emily's new reign as empress but soon fate allows their paths to intertwine once again.[Idk if anyone else ships this but this is now my otp for Dishonored no matter what]





	1. A New Reign

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second part of my Dishonored series and I hope you enjoy it. You don't need to read the first part but you can if you want to.
> 
> This is basically my interpretations of the characters in the game so don't expect it to be accurate.

_ A vision of scarlet red haunts her. The tearing of flesh makes her skin crawl and the viscous liquid that comes oozing out of it like molten gold in a factory makes her blood curdle. She sees it all first hand but she doesn’t remember doing any of it. She couldn’t have possibly harm another living being! She would not and she could not. Her aim in life was to help people like the poor miners or those who had come into contact with bloodflies. She wouldn’t kill someone. She wouldn’t do something like that. At least she didn’t think so… _

It’s been six months after Emily regained her throne and Alexandria’s mind always wandered off back to that day she was saved by the empress. It was blurry, hazy and confusing. She could make little sense of it, all she knew was someone had tried to poison her. Who? Alexandria didn’t know or didn’t want to imagine. She had some ideas in mind like old rivals from the academy or maybe Delilah.

She remembers that there was a coup and she does remember a vague memory of the woman visiting Addermire along with her coven and Breanna. 

She seemed polite in a way however even Alexandria could see the venomous intent behind her charming smile. She was the definition of being two faced. Alexandria never said anything though. She knew that Delilah would make her pay if she ever did. She wanted power and she did succeed even though it was only for a short while. She could also remember a small fragment of a memory of Delilah asking her for something, although she could never exactly grasp what she was looking for as the dream became once again unclear like a winter’s fog in her mind. 

Breanna was similar to Delilah in a way. The same fake smile whenever she came into contact with the doctor. The disgust was always more visible in her eyes though. She was also just as intimidating as she had great influence among the coven too. Maybe even more thanks to her sadistic temper. Luckily Alexandria had only seen what Breanna did to others rather than experience firsthand. She sometimes even felt pity for the woman as she heard among a few whispers that the witch had a poor upbringing. Perhaps it was the reason she was so willing to hurt others. That or her utter devotion to Delilah.

She was now behind bars at least. It was probably the kindest thing Emily could do for her since she was just like her father, she never killed anyone. She just searched for opportunities that gave her a different path. 

Still, Alexandria felt pity for the now weak and defenseless witch. All her powers were gone and apparently after Emily used the oraculum to do just that, Delilah had stopped speaking to her. Delilah only liked people if they were useful to her like there were objects just there to help her on her quest. 

If she did really want answers, maybe she could try to go see Breanna in prison. With Emily’s approval of course, though Emily had only talked to her briefly and that was only about helping Kanarca to build itself back up under the young empress’ reign. Alexandria could always send a letter. Sitting at her old desk in her office, she quickly grabs her pen and a fresh piece of paper and gets quickly to work writing.

                                                    _______________________

So disgusting and vile. Breanna hated this place so much. The overwhelming scent of mold filled her senses. The cheerless beige stone of the cell made it that much worse. At least back in the conservatory, it had some sense of individuality and comfort but here, it was just dull, cold and boring. She had to stare at the same thing over and over again, always certain that one day she’d go mad if she hadn’t already. 

This place made her want to have been taken into by the Abbey of the Everyman instead of the grand guard. She’d rather be burned for being a ‘heretic’ than face any more time in this god forsaken place. Perhaps this is what the empress had been planning when she took away her powers that day. She wanted Breanna to face the torture of not being able to die and instead living on even though everything she once had was gone including her control, magic and Delilah.

She didn’t care about her anymore, well at least she believed she didn’t but there was always a little thought in her mind thinking about Delilah. After Delilah cut off communication with her, Breanna felt lost and abandoned. She even felt weak, a feeling she hadn’t had in awhile. The only other times was every day spent with her wretched family or the exact moment Emily had switched on that device. 

She always thought she would be by Delilah’s side forever but it seems the Outsider had different plans, one that involved a spoilt little empress taking her revenge on those who usurped her. It did show her at least a new side of Delilah. The one that was egotistical, narcissistic and power hungry, willing to step over anyone to get what she currently lusted after. It was never Breanna, just materialistic things like a throne. 

“ _ You always think you’re something even though you’re really just a plaything. A doll that will soon be thrown away when she gets too old. Poor you” _

Breanna felt tears start to flood her vision after she remembered that barbaric creature’s words to her during their time working together but she quickly wiped them away when she heard a familiar clang at the bars. A tray was shoved through however Breanna made no movement towards it. 

“Go hungry if you want. Doesn’t really matter to me, I still get paid but I’d rather not have to drag another bloody decaying corpse out of here,” the guard mutters, glaring at Breanna before walking off once again. His sound of his boots echoing throughout the whole prison. 

Breanna wanted nothing better but finally taste the afterlife and accept her demise with open arms. Nothing was keeping her here. There was nothing left for her except empty wasted years in this cell, listening to endless cries of innocence and madness from other inmates. However, there was still something inside her keepng her alive. Something similar to hope. 

If she died, would she miss her opportunity to escape and start a new life all over again? Maybe her sentence could be cut short or even perhaps someone would break her out. The naive thought kept running throughout her mind but it was enough for her to finally grab the tray of food. Breanna Ashworth would live, even if it was only for a while and it was only driven by a small gleam of hope for the future. It was still enough. 

                                                       ___________________________

“There’s a letter for you,  _ my empress _ ,” Wyman skipped over to Emily’s desk, holding the letter out in front of her like how an adult would when giving a child a bar of chocolate. Emily didn’t hold the same enthusiasm as a child though as she briefly ignored Wyman, still writing on her thousandth letter to another member of nobility. Wyman rolled her eyes in response. Her fiance was always so preoccupied with her work, although that was expected of the ruler of the Isles.

Emily finally finished her letter and scribbled down her signature. She then gently grabbed the letter off Wyman, muttering an apology under her breath. Her bun was beginning to unravel and her face looked sick with worry but Wyman knew there were just the symptoms of stress. One day she hoped to take the empress away on a trip to Tyvia or somewhere. She’d probably liven up then but no matter what she always insisted she was fine to Wyman and that she could handle. 

Emily unfolded the letter, firstly spotting the familiar signature of an ally of hers. Why would they be sending a letter? Were they in danger? Did they need help? Emily decided the best way to find the answer was read the letter itself.

 

_ Empress Emily Kaldwin,  _

_ I am writing this letter to you today to discuss a matter concerning certain someone. I would like to possibly get in contact with Miss Ashworth as I have some personal matters that I feel I could find answers to if I do get to speak with. One of which is what happened to Addermire during my illness and who was responsible for it. _

_ I understand if you do not wish for me to be allowed to speak to her after her involvement in the coup however I would greatly appreciate it if you could allow my request to be acted upon. _

_ I have a few more weeks off from my work, thanks to the advice of Lucia Pastor and many others and I would prefer it if you could set up a meeting during that time if you feel my request is appropriate. _

_ I’m sorry to disrupt you with this letter and I understand if you are too busy or unwilling. I will respect your decision. _

_ Thank you, _

_ Alexandria Hypatia _

 

“Well, I suppose she’d want answers at some point…” Emily sighed, still scanning over the letter a few more times. Emily had lied to her but it had been for her safety. It was still wrong though and Emily still regretted it. Breanna was also not too dangerous as of this moment so her and the doctor meeting might not be such a bad idea. There was a possibility of Hypatia being manipulated by Ashworth but Emily knew that the woman was smarter than she looked and she wasn’t naive. The witch was clever however Hypatia could probably handle her.

“Is there something wrong?” Wyman asked, brows furrowed as she noticed Emily seemed to be deep in thought. She seemed perplexed by something in the letter however Wyman had no idea why. 

“No, everything’s fine. Can you just get me more paper? I’m going to write another letter,” Emily asked, laying the letter down on the desk. She give Wyman a soft smile before she was handed another piece of paper and she was off to work again. What a tough day for an empress...


	2. The visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexandria and Breanna finally meet again for the first time in a while.

 

“She actually agreed to this meeting?” Alexandria’s friend, Lucia Pastor inquired, reading over the letter sent from the empress for what most have been around the thousandth time. She had been so cheerful when she’d finally managed to convince her friend to take a break from her work but she didn’t expect her to arrange all this. The doctor was supposed to be doing something relaxing like reading a novel or taking care of her plants not putting more stress on herself. The first weeks of her break went by fine so Lucia couldn’t see what had made her suddenly want to do this. 

Alexandria didn’t look up, instead she carried on trying to organise all the papers she had been writing over the past few nights. She wanted to record everything she could remember to prepare for her meeting with Breanna. She was excited yet extremely nervous about it. The witch was known for being dangerous. Alexandria could get the answers she desperately needed but Breanna could easily lie to get what she wants. She could tell Hypatia anything in order to get what she wants or more likely, just to have some fun tricking the poor woman. Maybe for revenge for assisting in the takedown of Delilah. 

“I was just surprised as you are now. I was sure Emily would turn me away but I’m glad that she’s still the same woman who helped me back during the coup,” Alexandria sighed, reflecting back on the times she spent on the Dreadful Wale. Emily would always visit her in the makeshift room Meagan had sorted out for her. She would always ask her how she was doing and they’d discuss things like how things used to be at the institute, the news in Kanarca and sometimes the previous empress, Jessamine Kaldwin, Emily’s mother. “It’s strange to think that happened only a few months ago.”

Lucia finally put down the letter on Hypatia’s desk and asked the question that had been on her mind ever since she heard her friend’s plan, “Yes, I suppose it is but why do you want to visit Ashworth in the first place?”  

Alexandria really did want to confide in her friend. It wasn’t that she didn’t trust Pastor but it was more of she was afraid she was just overreacting. She was sure the events with Delilah had happened but she couldn’t exactly explain how those memories had come back to her. She had started remembering those conversations ever since those weird nightmares had occurred. Those horrifying dreams that plagued her every night and even haunted her afterwards in the day. 

She quickly decided she’d tell a half truth of sorts.

“She has answers to why I was being held at Addermire… Well, more I think she does…” Being vague was the only way she could see not causing any future problems. Lucia would most likely think Hypatia was crazy if she mentioned anything about her dreams.  She’d be better off not mentioning it or at least she thought so anyway. 

There was a slight pause and Alexandria could tell what Lucia was thinking just by her body language. “I know what you’re thinking but I’ve already been weighing my options in my mind. Breanna is not exactly the best candidate for telling the truth however she’ll all I’ve got right now. I’m willing to take a chance if it allows me to get further to the real answer behind Addermire. I’m doing something productive with my time off and I can feel myself getting closer and closer to solving this mess so please, don’t worry so much about me. I’m fine.”

Lucia still stood there with stoney expression and crossed arms until she finally gave up on the doctor’s stubbornness and instead just sighed. She looked at Hypatia with a look of sympathy before sitting herself down. There was no use in trying to convince her otherwise and Lucia finally realised that. The woman’s mind ran like clockwork, always ticking, no time for a break. She dreaded to think what would happen if the gears finally stopped turning. 

“I could try to investigate it myself. I mean I have connections so I could try to find witnesses or maybe--” Pastor tried a final time to change Alexandria’s mind but with again no luck. The woman just shook her head and placed her hand gently on Lucia’s shoulder.

“ _ I’m fine. _ Just focus on your own tasks for now and don’t think about what I have to do. I promise, I’ll be careful so relax. Don’t stress over me.”

“If that’s what you want however the option to contact me if anything comes up is still open whenever…”

With that, the conversation ended there.

                                                                         ____________________________

_ The Royal Conservatory; beautiful, elegant and packed full of the prodigious. A place which once many locals and tourists used to visit including a certain someone. _

_ One dusky and cold night, Delilah Copperspoon (or Kaldwin as she calls herself now) visited its curator. It used to be one of Breanna’s fondest memories however the flashback now left a bitter taste in her mouth. She had been flattered at the time that Delilah had wanted to paint her portrait, although she should have remembered it wasn’t exactly a rare thing of Delilah to do for others. She had even given Grim Alex one as revolting as that creature was.  _

_ Breanna tried to contain her girlish excitement and instead attempted to appear as calm and collected as possible. Of course, she had been painted before but Delilah was so much more skilled! She would ever say the woman was better than Anton Sokolov himself. She should have been the one painting all those royal portraits, yet Breanna was sure Jessamine wouldn’t even have survived to see Delilah put paint brush to canvas. She always did hate her ‘half sister’ with a passion. She’d soon get her revenge though and Breanna was proud of how far she’d come. Her and Delilah had changed so much over the years and it was amazing to see their work pay off.  _

_ Or at least she thought so… _

All that hard work and she ended up here, destined to either go mad, rot in her cell or both. No one really cared what would happen to her behind these bars. The empress and her allies would just carry on with their lives, maybe feel relief or joy at hearing of Breanna’s death, if anyone bothered to write the news about it which she doubted a lot. She was just going to be a villain, told only in the twisted tale of how Emily Kaldwin took back her throne. Just a lesson to teach others what will happen if you go down the wrong path. No legacy, no justice, no truth, just nothing. She might as well be dead already. 

“Hey, you’ve got a visitor request,” a voice knocked her out of her depressive state. It was a guard, although not the same one who brought her food. Same uniform but he held something different in his hand. A piece of paper? 

And what was this visitor request? Breanna had expected no one would see her after what she did. No one had bothered during all these months she was locked in here so why now? It couldn’t be Jindosh since his ‘genius’ mind was now a puddle of useless revolting brain tissue. It couldn’t be Luca either since he was shut in a nuthouse and he wasn’t keen on Breanna to start with.

Breanna finally stood up from her hurdled position on the floor and focused her full attention on the guard. Her legs felt weak from not moving in hours. It was like they were made out of porcelain and she was afraid of falling over as it felt every bone could crack in seconds. The guard watched her, rolling his eyes, an act that would have once caused her to yell abuse at him or perhaps even use creative methods to get payback. Rather she ignored the slight bubbling of anger in the pit of her stomach and gazed upon the piece of paper. There was nothing of interest. It had all been blathering on about regulations on visits and so on but what caught her attention was a familiar name near the end of the document; Dr Alexandria Hypatia.

“All you have to do is write your signature if you agree to this visit. You’ll get more information afterwards,” the guard explained as he handed her a fountain pen. Breanna wasted no time scrawling down her signature, which the sight of made her reminisce about her old days as a curator. “Thanks.”

Why would she pass up an opportunity to escape so easily?

 

                                                                               _____________________________

“Name?” the woman grunted as she watched out of the corner of her eye a figure appear. Alexandria felt a familiar unnerving feeling of being judged as she stood there, crossing her arms. It felt easier to speak that way, it was like she had her own personal bubble. 

The prison was so unfamiliar to her with its dreary dull stone walls and lack of light. It looked much more different on the inside than the outside. It felt more empty somehow. The way the guards stared at her like they were somewhat suspicious put her on edge and the wailing from what she assumed to be prisoners echoed throughout the building like the ringing of several bells except much more morbid and unpleasant. How was Breanna coping with all this?

“I’m Alexandria Hypatia. I’m here t-” she began before she was cut off with a glare from the woman. She quickly stopped talking and instead fidgeted nervously as the woman grabbed and searched through a list, repeating the doctor’s name in mutterings. Her search finally stopped as she pointed at a name.    


“So you’re visiting that witch? Good luck... you can go now but keep in mind you’ll be searched while we go grab the prisoner so I hope you haven’t brought in anything you shouldn’t have.”

Alexandria only nodded and headed off towards the visiting room.

The search went by quickly so she spent the rest of her time waiting in the room itself. It was bare apart from a small desk and two chairs opposite to each other. There were also two guards by each entrance, all armed. Hypatia felt anxious just sat there. Every footstep making her jump and creating a sense of disappointment every time. She just wanted to get this whole thing over with as soon as possible. 

When Breanna finally arrived from the door on the other side of the room, Alexandria didn’t recognise her until she saw the woman’s usual stormy expression. Her hair was no longer trapped in a neat organised bun but alternatively it ran down all the way to her thighs. It was its usual cool brown colour however Hypatia could spot small flashes of silver when it hit the light. Breanna’s face was almost hidden by her hair but her cold glare stuck out like a sore thumb. Alexandria honestly did feel taken back by her sudden appearance nevertheless she tried her best to keep her head up high and face Breanna head on. 

“Hypatia, what a surprise to get a visit from you,” Breanna spoke first with a cat-like grin on her face. Alexandria attempted to appear as normal as possible and to not show Breanna that she intimidated her. One of her methods was to tap her feet in a steady rhythm since it helped soothe her nerves. “I thought you’d want me dead like everyone else does.”

This did shock Hypatia as she tried to make out if Breanna was joking but the vulnerable look behind her smile suggested otherwise. The doctor always thought Ashworth didn’t care what they thought about her but this clearly showed something else. Perhaps it was the absence of Delilah that made her seem much more understandable. 

“We’ve never wanted you dead,” was all Hypatia could reply with although her voice was rather shrill. No matter what the woman couldn’t force herself to speak confidently in front of Breanna but she just assumed that was because of how standoffish the witch could be. 

“Oh and here I thought you were the more honest one. You can’t tell me Emily, Sokolov and whoever else didn’t want me killed after everything I did. You most definitely did after all we did to you during the coup.”

_ The coup. The serum. The witches. Ichabod Boyle. Janice Tines. Corre- _

“What did you do to me during the coup?” Hypatia’s heart hammered against her ribs like a drum as her eyes widened in horror. She didn’t remember anything about the coup, she didn’t even know she was affected at all. Wait, could this mean they were the ones to poison her? Were the dreams connected at all? Did they cause the dreams?

Alexandria took in deep breaths before gazing back up at Ashworth who had a look of confusion on her face. She regained herself as best she could, preparing herself for whatever she was told next. 

Then finally Breanna spoke, “What do you mean? You must have been told what happened.”

“No, I haven’t at all. That’s why I’m here because I thought you could have information.”

“Oh, I get it. The empress was too lazy to explain to you herself when she saved you hence why a person like her shouldn’t be on the throne. I suppose I’ll tell you then but I want something in exchange.”

“What do you want?”

“You to help me escape this place.”

Luckily, none of the guards heard her as she whispered this to the other woman.

Alexandria had been warned countless times how she had to be careful around Breanna and she’d even promised Lucia she wouldn’t allow herself to be tricked. She didn’t want to be dishonest but she saw only two choices. Leave and turn her in for plotting an escape or to accept the deal and get the information she had organised all this for. She also couldn’t leave this woman here despite how mean, sadistic and evil she had been in the past. There was always redemption, right? She wouldn’t be a danger either, not if Alexandria kept an eye on her. It was risky and she would be betraying her past allies in a way but surely they’d understand. 

“Fine, I promise I’ll find a way to help you escape,” Alexandria finally sighed, wanting to hit herself for being so visibly stupid.  She felt tears start to well up, her fists clenching in a desperate act to stay calm. Why would she help this woman? Was the information that important?

_ Sharp teeth pull away the strings of bloody tissue and the claws squish into the soft pillow-like texture of the guts. It’s disgusting yet fascinating how this meat was once a person. It brings one to feel bile well up in their stomach as she watches her sister lavish in all the entrails like a child opening up a present. She wants to scream but nothing comes out and it’s suffocating her. She can’t breathe- _

Alexandria can’t help the shaking the dream has brought on and she feels shame as the woman across watches with what must be horror and shock at what she’s seeing. She clutches her hair, not looking up as she knows everyone must be staring by now. Suddenly, she feels a hand softly touch her on the wrist. She glances up quickly to see the concerned face of Breanna. The woman seemingly tries to give Hypatia a reassuring smile and then leans in towards her. She then whispers, “Thank you, I promise I’ll tell you everything as soon as I’m out of here.”

The doctor just nods and wipes her tears with her sleeve. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a rather long piece of writing and it did take me like 2-3 hours to complete but anyhow I hope you enjoyed reading.


	3. A Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breanna and Alexandria reflect on the visit and Alexandria tries to think of a way to break the witch out of prison. 
> 
> Alexandria/Vasco is mentioned in this chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realised that I hadn't really updated this fic in a short while and I'm sorry about that! I keep changing my mind about how I want everything to play out in every chapter. 
> 
> Kudos, bookmarks and comments are appreciated and it always brightens up my day.

It had been two or three hours since the meeting with doctor but Breanna was still recalling everything that occurred in her head. She had managed to have at least a token of hope from the visit however she was also concerned about Hypatia’s behavior during it. 

Hypatia was always described as being a very gentle and tolerant person who always kept her composure even during times of stress. That’s mostly why no one could quite believe the story of her being away from work for long due to a breakdown. 

Despite that, if Breanna didn’t know the truth of what happened in Addermire, she would have believed that tale now. Hypatia was not in a good state, anyone could have seen that. The shaking and the hair pulling; that wasn’t exactly normal. Breanna was unsure as to what exactly the woman was so unnerved by. Could it have been because she was scared of being a unloyal traitor to her empress or she just under pressure of work? Could it been because of Breanna herself or just being in the prison? Could it be because of the mention of the coup and Addermire?

All those reasons were all very likely and they could have easily set the doctor off. 

Anyway, there was another riddle Breanna had yet to solve in her mind. Why did she react like to the woman? 

Right after the visit, she had tried desperately to convince herself the most probable reason was that she was trying to use Hypatia in order to get what she wanted. She only reacted so kindly and softly towards her in order to get the doctor to trust her. Hypatia had to think Breanna was a  _ good person  _ if she really wanted to leave or else her plan would fail. The witch was her same old self. Powerful, cunning and ruthless as always. Or at least Breanna wanted to believe that. She desperately clung onto the idea that she hadn’t changed at all, that nothing had stopped her. She was still everything Delilah had wanted her to be. 

Although in reality, she hadn’t been thinking at all at the time. It was more like all her logic was blocked and instincts had taken over. She hadn’t deliberately tried to help the woman. Breanna could only explain it like she had a sudden need to protect the woman, even if it was just from themselves. She also didn’t really have any hatred buried inside her for Hypatia apart from slight envy at how perfect her life was, not regarding the events during the coup. There was really no reason to be horrid to her.

What she said had been genuine as well. She really was thankful to Hypatia since she had been the only one who seemed to care about her welfare despite everything she did and she had surprised Breanna. She was sure the woman would quickly decline the deal or turn her in however she did no such thing. She trusted Breanna with her part of the deal even with her reputation as an untrustworthy liar. Her promise would also not be a lie as she had every intention on delivering it and she was going to tell her  _ ‘everything’  _ as hard as that was going to be.

A sudden horrifying realisation gripped Breanna as she thought back to the coup. Wouldn’t this be showing disloyalty to Delilah if she trusted Hypatia? This would mark the end of everything she and Delilah had worked so hard to do. 

No, staying here was the same. Both were undoing their work so what really was the point? It was more about choosing what was best right now. Going insane inside this prison didn’t really sound all too pleasant whereas trusting the doctor seemed far more secure and comfortable. 

In addition, disloyalty to Delilah didn’t really bother Breanna anymore. The witch had had enough of all the former empress’ bullshit. All she did was for herself. Breanna deserved happiness and waiting for Delilah to miraculously come back to this reality and somehow save her was just a pointless fantasy. Fuck Delilah. 

There was no other choice at the moment for her as she sat on the cold stone floor, grinning to herself like a cat. The woman was able to make her own choices again and she loved it.

 

                                                          _____________________

 

Another crumpled ball of paper hits the ground with a soft thud while Hypatia sits at her desk, endlessly scrawling down words. She had been doing this for quite a few hours with only the small break here and there. It was a list of ways she could help Breanna however all of her drafts had little ideas. 

In the back of her mind, a small part of her regretted being so naive and making the deal. It wasn’t just that she had made a promise that would probably not be kept by the other person but also that she’d only just realised how impossible this really was going to be. She was only one person. 

Emily was out of the question since this was treason by most accounts. As much as Alexandria wanted to confide in her friend, Lucia was also unacceptable. If she knew that Hypatia had broken her promise, she’d be absolutely furious. Perhaps not at the doctor so much but definitely Breanna. She thought of the Dreadful Wale briefly and its captain Meagan Foster but she’d practically disappeared after she left the ship and she doubted she would assist. 

Finally Alexandria puts down her pen. A loud crunch was heard before she thrown another draft into the bin beside her. She gets up from her desk, carefully placing the bin next to it and went over to the balcony. 

A brief chill ran through her. Nights were only a little colder than the days in Kanarca but it was still quite noticeable. Hypatia leaned over the balcony as she looked at Addermire Station which ligths were shining vividly compared to the dreary pale beige stone walls surrounding the whole area. The elegant bold lettering above the building contrasted with the dark blanket of stars right above it. Hypatia took a deep breath, reveling in the peace and quiet. Perhaps all she needed was a moment.

There had to be some way she could overcome this issue. It might just be that she hasn’t thought of right one yet and with time, she’ll figure it out. She shouldn’t be worrying herself to death over all this.

Or should she? This was practically someone’s life on the line. There were already rumours being spread all over Kanarca that the Overseers were investigating the Royal Conservatory. If they managed to find any signs of heresy, the Abbey of the Everyman would surely try to convince the empress to rethink Breanna’s punishment. She’d either face execution or be forced to endure the abbey’s ‘cure’.

Despite Breanna not being close to Hypatia or being one of her patients, the doctor felt it was wrong to let someone’s life be cut short. If there was a way to prevent the death of anyone, Alexandria would try to help no matter what. That was the main reason why she agreed anyway. She did want information but that wasn’t why she made that promise. It was because it was chance to help someone who needed it even if they were morally incorrect most of the time.

A sound of heavy boots on stone, a sharp hiss of a sword being unsheathed and spitting of rather vulgar language violently pulled the woman out of her thoughts. She turned her head slightly to the left to see two figures standing near a shop next to the market (although that was out of sight). It was hard to observe from so far away, nevertheless she could still recognise the clothing.  _ Howlers… _

Hypatia didn’t see them around as much since the coup ended and both the Howlers and the Overseers decided to work together despite their different opinions. There was no longer as much reports of dead Overseers or Howlers lying in the streets in the Dust District. There was only the odd one or two. It wasn’t enough to fully start their territorial ‘‘war’ again fortunately. 

Although, the citizens weren’t so lucky as the Howlers still harassed those in the higher class, shopkeepers or anyone who had made deals with them in the past. Paolo and his gang were still as intimidating and terrifying as ever.  She’d ever seen some of the severe injuries some ended up getting if they got on the wrong side of them. It was never just a bruise or a small cut. 

Visiting the dust district to see Lucia and help out the Miners’ Family Committee meant that Hypatia also briefly caught glimpses of Paolo with his second in command, Mindy. They always walked along the streets, seemingly knowing they’re the ones who strike terror in everyone. She could swear that the two of them had spotted her once or twice as she watched from a window. It had given her a cold sweat afterwards. 

It still sent shivers down her spine now. There seemed to be something unnerving about them but she couldn’t put her finger on it.

Then a small and rather stupid thought crossed her mind. What if she asked for their help? They seemed skilled and the type who could make their way into anywhere. They weren’t very stealthy about their approach though so there would be the risk of the fight with the Overseers starting once more. Emily would also surely notice this. The Howlers could potentially become enemies of the whole empire, which might cause a problem since if any of them are interrogated and mention Hypatia, she’d face a lot of blame and possibly be punished. 

Although if she asked specifically for a stealthy approach and perhaps ask Paolo or Mindy to monitor everything, it could end up working if executed right. 

There was still the problem of how exactly the deal would work. Hypatia would be asking a lot of the Howlers however she had no clue what to offer them in return. She couldn’t really help them with anything unless it was something that would harm her reputation. That would be too risky.

It was her best bet still. There was no one else to help her and right now the Howlers seemed the most proficient and secure despite their reputation. It was one of the only options at this point if Hypatia really did want to help and she felt it had to be done. She made up her mind there and then as the Howlers finally left the area that she would soon visit the Dust District and put her plan in action.

 

                                                                                 _______________________

 

_ “Still working?” a familiar voice asked from the doorway. Alexandria briefly looked up from her work to see her assistant, Vasco. He looked like his usual self but instead he was holding something in his hand. A bag which seemed to be full of something heavy.  _

_ “I’m afraid so,” Hypatia lightly chuckled, placing down her notes and moving away from the desk. “What’s that you’ve brought?”  _

_ “Oh, well I had an idea. Since we’ve been working so hard, I thought we deserved a break. I’d appreciate hearing your opinion about it first, though.” Hypatia couldn’t help the tiny smirk that appeared when he said this. Vasco was always so thoughtful even if he was a bit dopey at times but Hypatia appreciated everything that he did.  _

_ “Yes, I’d like that very much however I do need to finish off a bit of my work still.” She could see the slight drop in his face but she couldn’t leave her work like this. She needed to get all this down if she wanted to do more work on it later. It would leave her head easily otherwise and she didn’t want to cause any more suffering to her patients if she didn’t get this done quickly. “Sorry…” _

_ “It’s fine, I understand. You’re very passionate about your work and you care about your patients a lot. I can see why you need to finish everything. If you’re able to, I could always delay it a hour or two and we could meet on the rooftop?” _

_ “That sounds perfect. Thank you,” Hypatia nodded, then went over to give Vasco a quick peek on the cheek before going back to her desk. _

_ “You’re welcome, it’s the least I can do for such a selfless soul like yourself. People are still not believing that you keep helping others for no charge, it’s so rare for a person like you to exist.” _

_ “That’s rather sweet of you to say but I doubt it’s only just me and I do that all by pure instinct. I just want to help people. It wouldn’t feel right if I didn’t.”  _

_ “Then I suppose that’s your destiny,” Vasco smiled before waving his goodbyes and leaving to go and find his own work to do.  _


End file.
